


Gran's Early Morning Surprise

by Pyro451



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Gran is super gay but he doesn't know it, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: "In front of Gran, currently with his back to the door, was Ayer.  He looked like he was currently working on a punching bag that was set up in front of him.  When Gran looked at Ayer he seemed almost like he was shining as he continued on the bag.  Almost immediately Gran felt the twinge he had felt early come back.  Except this time, instead of it feeling like small poke to his chest, it felt like Tiamat herself was attacking him from the inside."Gran wakes up early one morning and finds Ayer alone in the training room





	Gran's Early Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Granblue fic for a while now so I'm glad I've finally gotten around to it

Dawn began to break over the Grandcypher as Gran slowly began to wake up. Gran  
groggily opened his eyes as he felt light shine in from the window next to his bed, covering the room. While Gran was still tired, try as he might to fall back asleep, he was unable to. 

“Eh, it’s so early.” Gran said out loud to himself. “I guess this will give me time to walk around the ship and check on it before the rest of the crew wake up though.” 

_I wonder if Ayer is up? _Gran thought to himself as he started to get out of his bed.__

__As Gran continued to think about Ayer, imagining him in his mind, he felt a thump in his chest. Gran let out a breathe at this unexpected twinge, though he wasn’t unfamiliar with it. As of recently whenever he thought about Ayer, Gran always felt this strange ache in his chest. Gran wasn’t sure what it was, or even what it meant, but it happened almost every time he thought of Ayer. And, while this time it hadn’t been a very big twinge, it wasn’t always this small. Sometimes, instead of it feeling like he had been only poked in the chest, it felt like a monster was running around inside him. Even more sometimes he felt warmer all over his body. This all seemed to be only because of him thinking of Ayer too. Gran wasn’t sure what caused these things to happen but at this point he had reasoned that this was normal. After all, he did admire how tough Ayer always worked and his strength to be himself at all times._ _

__These thoughts all rattled around Gran’s head as he slid out of bed, his feet connecting with the cold wood floor of his room. After a few minutes, in which Gran had dressed in his usual blue long sleeve shirt and brown pants, he opened the door to his room, heading out to the main deck of the ship._ _

__As Gran arrived on the main deck, the ship unsurprisingly silent for how early it was in the morning, he felt the cool autumn air blow against his face. Though Gran was still consumed by his early thoughts he gradually began to hear what sounded like a slapping sound coming from somewhere below the deck. Gran, immediately snapped out of his thoughts at the fear that the ship was under attack from monsters, quickly looked over both sides of the deck. As Gran hurriedly checked both sides of the ship, the slapping sound still continuing unabated throughout, he began to relax as he spotted no signs of monsters anywhere near the ship._ _

__Now that Gran had established that the mysterious sound was not immediately dangerous, he became curious as to what it really was and what could possibly be making it so early in the morning. To sate his curiosity Gran headed below decks following the sound throughout the hallways of the Grandcypher as it got louder and louder. As Gran got closer and closer to the sound, and it became more recognizable, he realized it wasn’t a slapping sound but more of a punching sound. Like someone was repeatedly hitting something over and over again._ _

__Ever more curious Gran continued to follow the sound, now with even more interest as to who was doing the punching, and what exactly they were punching. Getting closer, Gran realized that he was approaching the training room as the surrounding hallways beginning to look more and more familiar._ _

__Since there were many days that were spent exclusively on travel, Gran had created a training room on the ship for anyone who felt like they needed to keep their skills up even on those off days. Gran smiled as he approached the training room glad that he wasn’t the only one who was up at this early hour. Maybe he could get some training in with whoever was in the room. It would certainly help Gran feel like he wasn’t just waiting his time. Gran, now within sight of the room, began to guess who it was who was practicing. Maybe Eugen, maybe one of the Dragon Knights, he couldn’t exactly tell from only the sounds that he could hear._ _

__As Gran turned the corner into the room, he felt his heart stop._ _

__In front of Gran, currently with his back to the door, was Ayer. He looked like he was currently working on a punching bag that was set up in front of him. When Gran looked at Ayer he seemed almost like he was shining as he continued on the bag. Almost immediately Gran felt the twinge he had felt early come back. Except this time, instead of it feeling like small poke to his chest, it felt like Tiamat herself was attacking him from the inside. Gran, who had to fight every muscle in his body that was telling him to run, could only stand silent and motionless at the door as he watched Ayer. This continued for what Gran thought was an eternity, unsure exactly how long it had been since all his attention was focused on staying as motionless and silent as he possibly could. Eventually though, Ayer’s punches slowed and stopped._ _

__After a few breaths Gran saw Ayer turn around as he used one hand to grab the water bottle close to him and the other to grab the towel around his neck to wipe his forehead to clear the sweat that had accumulated there. As Ayer turned around Gran saw that he was startled for a second, before quickly regaining his composure._ _

__Ayer, opening his mouth as if to speak, coughed instead as if to clear his throat, before finally saying. “Um, hello Gran. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up this early. What are you doing up?”_ _

__Gran, caught by surprise, was only able to mumble out “Oh, um, nothing really, I guess. I just couldn’t stay asleep is all. So I decided to take a walk around the ship…So, um, yeah. That’s why…” Gran grew quiet as he felt his face grow hot as he realized how stupid he had just sounded._ _

__“Ok then. What are you doing here though?” Ayer asked, seemingly unfazed at Gran’s current ineptitude._ _

__“Um, well, I heard a mysterious noise as I was on the deck and I was curious what it was and so I followed it down here.” Gran replied, slowly beginning to recover from his initial shock, even as whatever was happening inside his chest continued on unabated._ _

__“Well, if you’re not doing anything, would you like to train with me? I’ve always found it easier to practice when I was fighting an actual person.” Ayer asked, still as calm as he was before. “Nothing gives quite the same rush as fighting a person face to face.”_ _

__“Alright. I would love to.” Gran blurted out, barely forming the sentence before he said it._ _

__Ayer gave an ever so slight smile, almost impossible to see from where Gran was standing. “Well, are you going to come over to the ring or not?” Gran heard him say as Ayer jumped into the ring, punching the air as if he was boxing an invisible opponent._ _

__“Oh, right. Silly me.” Gran said as he gave a small nervous chuckle, hoping that Ayer didn’t realize how stupid he was being._ _

__————————_ _

__It was a few minutes before Gran was ready, having quickly changed out of his clothes and into a simple white t-shirt and shorts and having done some quick rudimentary stretches. As he prepared for the training Gran felt his chest slowly settle down and fall to only a slight buzz, which he could easily ignore. As Gran finished his preparation and climbed into the ring he saw Ayer, clad in a similar outfit to Gran’s, do some last minute punches to the air in front of him._ _

__“Alright, this will just be some simple boxing practice. Nothing too fancy. Just trading some basic punches.” Ayer said as he stepped up to the center of the ring to face even with Gran._ _

__Gran nodded in response, shifting into a simple boxers stance in preparation. “Actually, one second.” Ayer said as he, in one smooth motion, took his shirt off and threw it to the side of the ring._ _

__Gran, caught completely off guard by this display, immediately felt the buzz in his stomach return to not what it was previously, which was already very bad, but to something somehow even worse than that. It now felt like both Tiamat and Leviathan were inside him and were fighting each other. Gran started to feel slightly light headed and his face was suddenly warm and he wasn’t sure if he had to puke or what, but something was definitely going on and he wasn’t sure what, but he had a feeling that it was because Ayer took his shirt off._ _

__He wasn’t sure why that was the case though. He had seen not only Ayer, but multiple other male crew members, without their shirts on and, while it sometimes made him feel somewhat weird, it had never been anywhere close to this bad._ _

__As Ayer came back to face across from Gran, he saw Ayer’s face fall slightly as he asked. “Are you ok Gran? You look a little pale of all the sudden.”_ _

__Gran, who tried to swallow but found it impossible due to how his mouth had suddenly become a desert, was only able to nod his head yes in response._ _

__“Ok, if you say so.” Was the only response Gran got before a punch, quicker than Gran imagined punched could travel, hit him right in the side of his chest._ _

__Immediately after that punch Gran felt another punch slam into him on his other side as he saw Ayer follow up by backing away slightly, bouncing slightly and with fists at the ready. Gran knew that he had to focus and snap out of whatever was happening with him or he was not only going to do horribly against Ayer, but also disappoint him by not giving him a proper fight._ _

__Standing straight up, Gran did a quick focused breath out to center himself as he focused on Ayer. Gran’s eyes focused on Ayer’s face, because that was the only place he could look at without worsening the feeling in his chest. Ayer, a light in his eyes that Gran wasn’t sure was there before, raced up to Gran preparing to give him a few more blows to his chest. Gran was prepared this time though and managed to dodge most of them, only missing one of them as a fist barely grazed the side of his ribs. Gran, now completely focused on the fight, looked for an opening to start his counterattack._ _

__————————_ _

__After about an an hour of trading punches back and forth, Gran called for them to stop._ _

__“Hay, Ayer, can we take a quick break?” Gran said as he let his hands drop to his side and his posture loosen._ _

__“Really? I was just getting started. But, if you want to, we can take a small break now.” Ayer said, not looking nearly as winded as Gran was._ _

__Gran headed over to the edge of the ring and, grabbing a bottle of water, sat down and began to empty it. After about 30 seconds the bottle was empty, though a non-insignificant portion of it had missed Gran’s mouth and ended up drenching his face and neck, soaking the collar of the shirt he was wearing and mixing with the sweat already there._ _

__As Gran drank his water he saw Ayer come to sit next to him, also carrying his own bottle. Once he had finished with the bottle Gran put it to his side and just sat back and looked at Ayer as he was now in the middle of drinking his bottle. Gran surveyed Ayer’s body, seeing the finely developed muscles that were on display on both his chest and back. Gran felt that familiar twinge in his chest come back, though not nearly as bad as before, easily something he could ignore. Gran continued to look over Ayer, admiring him, not even noticing that Ayer had already finished his water and was staring back at Gran, a puzzled look on his face._ _

__“Gran. What are you looking at? Is there something on my chest?” Ayer asked with a slightly curious tone to his voice._ _

__Gran, not realizing what he had been doing just then, only was able to stutter as he broke eye contact and looked down. “Um, n-no. There, uh, isn’t anything on you or anything. You look great.” Gran said as he gave a nervous smile before he realized what he had said and looked down even further, his whole face instantly lighting up like a fireplace._ _

__“Alright, if you say so Gran.” Ayer said, not seeming to notice that situation Gran was in._ _

__Silence reigned between the two of them for a few minutes after that, neither one seeming to have anything to say. Eventually though Ayer gave a slight cough, as if he was clearing his throat, before he began._ _

__“Gran” Ayer started “I haven’t said this before, but I appreciate what you’ve done for me over these past few months. I know I was a real handful when I first met you, silent, combative, uncooperative, not really interested in anyone, but I’m glad you still tried to reach out to me. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there for me when I found out about Bowman…” Ayer trailed off after that, seemingly lost in thought at the mention of his other self._ _

__After a few moments, Ayer still silent, Gran began to speak before he heard “Shh Gran. I’m not done yet.” Ayer, with a louder cough to clear his throat this time, continued. “All I wanted to say is that I’m grateful that you were there for me when I needed it and I’m glad you kept me around all this time.”_ _

__Ayer then proceeded to stand up and hold out his hand to Gran. “Ready for the next round?” Ayer asked, looking directly into Gran’s eyes._ _

__Gran, speechless throughout Ayer’s entire talk, only was able to nod his head in affirmation while so many thoughts swirled inside his head._ Ayer appreciates me? He appreciates what I’ve done for him? But that’s nothing special. Anyone would have done that._ Gran thought to himself as he pulled himself up with Ayer’s hand. Gran, looking at Ayer, saw a puzzled look cross over his face as he let go of Gran’s hand. 

“Are you sure you’re ok Gran?” Ayer asked. “You look a little warm.” 

Gran was about to respond with _Thank you but I’m fine_ before Ayer suddenly put his forehead to Gran’s. 

“Hmm. You feel a little warm at the moment. Are you sure you’re ok?” Gran, frozen in place from the unexpected intrusion, was unable to do anything. 

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he felt like he might puke and his stomach felt like it might eat itself, all at the same time. All Gran could do was look straight forward and focus on Ayer’s face, which was about an inch or two away from him at the moment. Looking at Ayer’s face though, Gran’s mind felt like it was slowing down. It was slowing down to take in and appreciate the sheer beauty that was the face in from of him. From the constantly messy hair, to the troubled grey eyes, to the ever constant bandages on both his nose and face, Gran noticed and admired it all. As he did, he felt as sudden urge from deep inside him to kiss Ayer. He didn’t know where it came from or why, but it felt right. So Gran, ever one to trust his instincts and just go for it, did. 

As Gran started to move his mouth slightly so that it matched up with Ayer’s, he was glad Ayer was so close to him because he didn’t know if he would have had the courage to do this otherwise. But that thought only lasted for the second it took him to close the gap with Ayer because, after that, his mind was filled with the kiss. 

Ayer’s lips were warm against his, warmer than he had thought they would be, but a good warm, one that was soft and inviting, beckoning Gran further and further into the kiss. Gran also felt Ayer jump as their lips met, before he realized what was going on and almost melted into the kiss. Gran, while he had started this, wasn’t sure what the next step was. Due to that confusion, and to try and save himself the awkwardness of just sitting there, he pulled away from Ayer. As he did he saw Ayer, confusion, delight, surprise, all rapidly shifting over his face before it settled on a soft smile as he said. 

“Why did you pull away Gran?” 

Gran, not expecting that response, looked down as he, barely audible, mumbled out a response. “Umm, this was my first time doing this and I wasn’t sure what to do but I didn’t want to show it but that obviously didn’t wo…” Was all Gran got to before he felt Ayer’s lips against his again. 

Pulling back slightly Ayer said. “Shh. It’s ok. I don’t either. But we’ll learn together.” Before he rushed back to meet Gran’s lips, almost crashing against them with an urgency Gran had only seen from him when he was in the midst of fighting. 

Gran, who felt his teeth vibrate a little from the impact, quickly forgot about that as he began to be overwhelmed by the sensation of Ayer kissing him. Ayer’s lips felt even warmer than they had previously and Gran felt them move constantly again his own, like they were almost trying to devour him. Gran, quickly losing his sense of anything beyond this kiss, tried to imitate Ayer the best he could, moving his lips against Ayer with all the effort he could muster. This continued for some amount of time, Gran wasn’t sure whether it was a minute or an hour, before he felt something enter his mouth. Surprised and completely caught off guard Gran yelped and pulled away. Gran, unsure what that was or what to do, looked at Ayer and saw a puzzled look pass over his face. 

“What was that? What went into my mouth?” Gran asked, his voice coming out higher pitched and scratchier than he would have liked. 

“That was my tongue.” Ayer responded. 

“Your tongue? Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?” Gran almost yelled. 

“Did you not like it? I thought that was what you were supposed to do but if you don’t like it then I guess I won’t do it anymore.” Ayer said, his face slightly crestfallen.

Gran now, who felt like he might literally explode from embarrassment, could only mumble out. “I guess it wasn’t bad. It was just unexpected is all. We can try it again if you want.” 

Just then Gran heard something from above him that sounded like feet shuffling across the floor. “Well I guess everyone is awake now.” Gran said, with a hint of sadness to his voice. “So maybe, if you want, we can continue this later. I mean, I think I like you, like a lot, so I would like to continue doing this…As long as you’re ok with it of course.” 

Ayer smiled slightly as he looked at Gran. 

“I would like to continue this as well Gran.” Ayer said as he began to stand up and put his hand out for Gran. “Now how about we finish our practice?”

“I would love to.” Gran said, the feeling in his chest from earlier completely gone and replaced with a soft warmth that made Gran feel lighter than air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
